The present invention relates to packs worn by upon the back and carried over the shoulders, and in particular to a disposable backpack which is formed of thin film plastic material or the like, so as to provide a bag-like container for carrying goods or the like in the form of a backpack.
The present invention provides a relatively cheap, disposable, and strong temporary backpack which is comfortable to use and easily stored in quantity, so as to be dispensed as a bag. Further, the present invention is configured to be carried as a traditional t-shirt sack, or worn as a backpack, depending upon the distance traveled and wishes of the user.
The present invention may be sold individually, or may be provided for no charge by a vendor as a type of bag for carrying purchased contents, which may include consumer items, food, or the like, thus making the present invention particularly useful for use at festivals, events, or the like where the user needs to carry the contents for an extended distance or period of time.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention contemplates a disposable backpack formed of HDPE, co-extruded HDPE/LLDPE, or other material having front and back, gusseted or non-gusseted walls, a bottom, and an open bag mouth portion which may be closed via flap or other configuration. Situated at opposing side edges of the back wall are first and second straps configured to engage the shoulders of the user, such that at least a portion of the back wall rests against the back of the user. The shoulder straps may be formed of folded thin film plastic straps, and may be affixed in generally parallel fashion at their respective ends to the back wall of the bag. Alternative designs are also contemplated wherein the straps are situated at different positions, as well as alternative bag wall layout schemes are taught.
Backpacks of various configurations have been utilized for centuries by soldiers, campers, and travelers, having been fabricated of canvas, leather, and more recently, ballistic nylon and the like. While the prior art backpacks are often useful and durable, these can be disadvantages in circumstances requiring a lightweight, inexpensive, and short-lived unit for carrying an item just purchased a distance, comprising a load which is too heavy or uncomfortable to convey using a traditional paper or plastic bag.
In the U.S., it is thermoplastic xe2x80x9ct-shirtxe2x80x9d bags are the most prevalent bag used today, comprising a bag having a body with a bag mouth, and first and second handles emanating from opposing sides of the bag mouth. While these bags are inexpensive, relatively strong, lightweight and effective for carrying heavy loads a short to moderate distance, these bags do require the user to hold them with the users hands, and can be uncomfortable to hold for moderate to longer distances.
Thus, there exists a need for an inexpensive, lightweight, strong, and disposable system for conveying goods or the like a moderate to long distance in a relatively comfortable, non-debilitating fashion.
A list of patents which may have some pertinence to the present invention include:
U.S. Pat. No. D 402,460 illustrates a typical backpack or book bag configuration, wherein there is provided a body having a zippered flap for storing contents therein, and first and second straps having first and second ends, the first ends affixed to the lower rear wall of the body, the second ends affixed to the upper rear wall of the body, the straps in spaced, parallel relationship to ride the shoulders of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,130 issued 1999 to Nguyen illustrates (FIG. 8 and FIG. 2D) a bag having a body having a bag mouth for placing contents therein, the bag mouth having emanating therefrom first and second handles.
While both of the above designs are useful in there own right, there is not believed to be any single prior art device which can provide the benefits of both in a single apparatus.
The present invention contemplates a disposable backpack which is inexpensive, strong, lightweight, comfortable to wear, and which provides the benefits found in the prior art t-shirt bags and backpacks, in a single apparatus.
Unlike the prior art, which contemplated either a thin plastic bag which had handles designed to be grasped by the hand, or backpacks which were expensive for manufacture and only useable as a backpack, the present invention contemplates an inexpensive, strong, and flexible package carrying system whereby a user may comfortably convey the contents therein by carrying it as a bag, or wearing the invention as a backpack, depending upon the individual taste of the user, and circumstances of use. For example at a festival or event, a user may be required to spend a whole day carrying purchases which may include souvenirs, food, beverages, etc. This knowledge alone may influence a user from not purchasing items, or limiting purchases to immediately consumed, or smaller, easily carried items. The present invention is designed to provide to the vendor an inexpensive means of providing the consumer an alternative to uncomfortably carrying the purchased itemsxe2x80x94the consumer may now comfortably convey the purchased items, for all day if necessary, while keeping the consumers hands free, thus perhaps influencing the consumer to purchase more from the vendor.
Also, the present invention provides to the consumer an inexpensive, easily carried xe2x80x9cday packxe2x80x9d, which may be carried in the users pocket until required; further, because the present invention is light weight and strong, the present invention may be utilized by tri-athletes and the like, to provide an inexpensive, disposable means of carrying food, equipment, or liquids for use by the athlete in the course of the event. The present invention can be formed of plastics which may include photo-degradable or bio-degradable additives, providing an environmentally sound disposable item.
As indicated, the present invention provides a relatively cheap, disposable, and strong temporary backpack which is comfortable to use and easily stored in quantity, so as to be dispensed as a bag, but worn as a backpack, as desired.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention contemplates a disposable backpack formed of HDPE or co-extruded HDPE/LLDPE having front and back, gusseted or non-gusseted walls, a bottom, and an open bag mouth portion which may be closed via flap or other configuration. A preferred embodiment of the present invention contemplates first and second straps situated at opposing side edges of the back wall, the straps configured to engage the shoulders of the user, such that at least a portion of the back wall rests comfortably against the back of the user. The shoulder straps may be formed of folded thin film plastic straps to provide a strong, non-binding support, and may be affixed in generally parallel fashion at their respective ends to the back wall of the bag. Alternative designs are also contemplated wherein the straps are situated at different positions, as well as alternative bag wall layout schemes are taught.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a thin film container of flexible film which may be conveyed as a backpack or bag.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a backpack which may be dispensed in quantity as a bag by a vendor for conveying purchased items by the purchaser in a comfortable, extended time fashion.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a backpack which is lightweight and low cost, requiring nominal storage space, making it an ideal alternative to traditional t-shirt sacks for vendors at festival, sporting events, or the like.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a backpack which may be utilized by an athlete during a sporting event to portably convey in an inexpensive and efficient manner, equipment, food, or fluids during an event such as a triathelon or the like.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a backpack which may be carried by a user in the user""s conventional pants pocket until required, and disposed of once utilized, at nominal cost to the user.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and system for conveying articles which provides the user with a comfortable, low-cost alternative to traditional bags or the like.